The Lily Friends Wave
by DG and Reed
Summary: Sydney was told to hate those creatures...how to hide from them, how to turn them in, and how to avoid them. But what if she'll play a role where she has to help the creatures? She hides a group of them, but she knows the threat of the Alchemists and The Warriors of Light looms larger than ever. Especially when she might grow fond of one. What will happen? T to be safe. Sydrian. AU
1. Part 1

**AU**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bloodlines, by Richelle Mead. it goes to her. The respectful owner.**

**Part 1**

When my father left me this ginormous house I don't think he wanted me to hide Moroi in it.

But I'm an Aquarius, and I don't like turning down opportunities when it comes to helping out others. There, I'll blame it on my Zodiac sign. That is absolutely fair.

Yet, the thing was my father had taught me to hate Moroi, to despise them, and if I saw any signs of those 'Evil Creatures of the Night' report them to the Warriors of Light. He even had me go through procedures: call the Alchemist emergency number, report my situation(like Strigoi attack on human grounds, Moroi being seen around homes and public places as well as Strigoi, and other.), then immediately run outside your house and out to the street, or places anywhere closest to sun. Then in five minutes MAX the Warrior of Light soldiers arrive to capture the creature.

I've only seen that done one time. It was when I was nine and my family and I were over at my father's boss's home. We were chatting, eating soup and Angel food cake, and minding our own business when My father's boss got this far away look in his eye as he looked behind where Carly(my older sister) and I sat. He said dryly, "those creatures, Jared you know which number to dial."

For a second, my nine year old mind didn't understand that. Yet, I began to realize that what my father's boss had just seen were Moroi. Before I could even look behind me and out the window to see the vampires my father had called emergency and now by the door, was already rushing my sisters, my mother, and I out the door. I'd thought it to be rather rude that we were leaving so abruptly as guest. But the boss and his wife hadn't seemed to care. They followed behind us out into the street.

So, I want to keep telling myself that I'm helping out these creatures because a friend asked me too. She wasn't human, nor was she Moroi. She was a Dhampir.

Honestly, with all my knowledge of Moroi and Strigoi, I haven't been taught enough on Dhampir. I was never told I couldn't talk to one, nor had I ever been told that I could talk to one. All I knew was they looked human but a bit supernatural, and they were sent to Prisons and Mental Wards, and seemed completely harmless.

The Dhampir girl I chose to befriend and help was in prison. How I befriended her and met her was when I was with a school group. We were visiting a prison because we were being taught where helping Moroi and Strigoi led you, and if you were of any of their blood where you resided. There were humans of course but they didn't pay any mind to us, besides our Life Skills teacher told us students to look out only for Dhampir.

At first I had trouble finding any approachable Dhampir who weren't giving me vicious looks. Everyone in my group seemed to find a Dhampir but not me. I knew we only had fifteen minutes so before I could even freak out a voice called out to me. "Hey, Lily girl."

I turned around sharply and managed to hide my face expression of disgust and intimidation. I kept my face cool and collected.

The girl who called out to me looked about my age. She had tan skin and dark hair. She didn't look vicious or anything, if I hadn't known the existence of Dhampir and what they looked like, I would've thought her to be a normal human being like me.

"H-hello." I manage to let out, cursing myself for showing signs of faltering.

She glared at me and shrugged. "You and your Lily lackeys obviously wanna question us about shit we don't care to answer, but answer anyway. So shoot before I fall asleep."

Her bluntness was despicable. Another reason to despise these creatures.

"Well." I sat down on a mat that was put in front of the bars that separated me from her. I took out a pen from my shirt pocket and looked over my clipboard. I asked her the first question that was on the worksheet. "Do you have any siblings?"

She raised her eyebrow, or attempted to raise her eyebrow and cocked her head to one side. "What?"

I asked the question again, yet I think that only irritated her furthermore.

"Yes," she said, "I heard your question. But I thought your first question would've been something a bit more meticulous."

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed. Of course I knew what her choice of word meant but what did she mean of it, or by it?

"Well, if you care to know I've been in this get up all my life," she lamely said, picking at something on the ground. "And I've been asked what my preferred diet is, or has a Moroi ever fed from me... Jus' the usual questions that I use to take to offence. So.. Yeah. But I'll answer your question. No, I don't have any siblings. I'm the only child."

I nodded my head, and asked the next question that was on the worksheet.

"What's your name?"

Again, she attempted to raise one of her brows, and cocked her head to one side. "Rose," is her answer. "Rose Hathaway."

"I'm Sydney," I say in response to her answer. And to my deserved shame later on I held out my hand for her to shake, with a peachy keen smile. "It's nice to meet you Rose."

And that moment when she shook my hand I realized some type of friendship was born.

I didn't know how in the midst of our conversation it switched from things about herself to the people she cared about. Maybe when I asked her if she had a significant other.

"Dimitri Belikov," she sighed dreamily. "Oh, he is the only person who truly understands me. If he hadn't escaped..."

My blood ran cold. What did she mean in as 'escape'?

This prison has no way of ever being evaded. The guards are 6 feet tall and hold a multitude of weapons; every wall I look upon has a complicated security system and fire alarm because this prison is a fire hazard if I say so myself. There are these mechanical dogs that are kept in cages outside, there is a post outside for execution, and I see a building to the left of the prison that has the Warriors of Light medallion on it.

"You're boyfriend escaped from this place?" I whispered in disbelief.

She smiled sheepishly at first but then gave me a posture of being proud.

"Yes, he did."

"But-but how?"

And this is when she told me. This is when she got me into her little ruse.

She told me Dimitri and her had planned his escape with a couple of friends who had gone with him. They managed to get some fellow prisoners to cause a minor distraction and riot. When the riot began a Guard had been locking the cell Dimitri and the friends were in, but never managed to fully lock it because the distraction was taking place. Fights broke out everywhere and while in the ordeal Dimitri and his comrades managed to escape.

"It wouldn't be so easy now..." She motioned towards all the alarm systems. "Not possible."

I smiled sadly, being as genuine as I could. "Why did Dimitri and your friends escape?"

"Why would you ask something so ridiculous?" She laughed. "Who would wanna live in this shit smelling PRISON? - she grew serious - but, Sydney I'm going to tell you something. And I've probably already cut off my head, but, we didn't do that jus' because of this hell-hole. Dimitri left... Becuz..."

In all my Alchemist life. I've never heard this being done. It seemed impossible on all Alchemist part, and so naive. Why in the heck did Rosé and her boyfriend think this was something possible to accomplish?

Why was gathering a whole bunch of Moroi and bringing them to a vampire-hated land and attacking a system so good? Punishing innocent humans, and causing war... Pfft. It hadn't seemed so nice at first. But then she brought up how the Warriors of Light and the Alchemist headquarters was their main target, and that human beings thought to be Creatures of the Night were being killed as well by those two groups.

I think she told me that so that I would give in to her plan. A plan too risky...

"–And Sydney that's why I need your help."

"Rose, I can't leave home and tag along with your friends," I said the nicest as I could.

I thought her "have gone mad".

"It's an abomination to my beliefs, morals, and teachings. You know, I could report you."

Rose shook her head quickly. Tears were beginning to cascade down her cheeks slowly and quietly. "Sydney, I'm still in here. Dimitri probably knows I hadn't managed to get out and help the friends I needed to help, Sydney hear me out. And if you report me, fine. I'll be sent to the asylum where I'll get electric shock treatments. I thought you were different... Anyway, pleez just hear me out."

My heart sank when she said electric shock treatments, and I thought you were different. Wow, that stung.

I nodded and kept my lips in a thin line.

She put her hands in her lap and daintily wiped her cheeks.

"I have friends who haven't been killed yet. They're Moroi. Their names are Adrian and Jill. Right now they're probably on foot traveling some where. Unsafe and scared, well, Adrian. He's probably not scared–but every second they know in those seconds they might be caught and killed by those Vampire Hunting Soldiers. I was supposed to have been and got them into hiding. I probably wouldn't have known where to hide them, but I could've kept up a fight with one of the WOL soldiers and Adrian and Jill could've used their elemental powers to fight off the rest. But with lack of blood, there is so much of their elemental powers they can use. I know they might be here in Utah somewhere, in the capital. So, Sydney this is where I ask you for help. I need you to hide them, I need you find them and help them."

My mouth was open, and my eyes widened. But I immediately caught myself when I realized any of my classmates could mistake my look as disturbance and immediately report to our teacher that "Sydney Sage may be conversing with a DISTURBED AND MENTAL Dhampir." And then I would be left with utter guilt when Rose is hauled off to shock treatments or the asylum that was located north of town.

Rubbing my fingers against my worry stone and spiritual connecter which was a cross gem that was connected to a chain becoming a necklace, I whispered soothing words into my head.

I wore this necklace every day because I think this was where I felt The Lord's presence better when I wore this necklace. Praying to him every night. I hoped to not lose faith when it came to my beliefs and hard times. A long time ago when my father became so harsh I immediately ran to the bathroom and took out a pill bottle from the cabinet and I poured a lot of pills on my palm and I took a whole bunch into my mouth. Yet, later when I was content I realized that I shouldn't have let my father get to me, and I should've kept the faith, and it's more strong now. When I'd gone to the hospital to check if I was effected by the pills I was grateful I hadn't been.

So, when I'd made this decision that was made by me all alone. I realized that whatever happened I made this decision to help someone, to make them happy because they were fighting for something they believed in.

* * *

**A/N**: This idea jus' came into my head about a month ago. Moroi in hiding I suppose. This is just the beginning, more next chapter. Oh, and there is Sydrian, and a couple other ships. Sydney is just the central character. And oh, am I glad she's the same sign as me. Her birthday is feb 5th. Aquarius! Woot! Woot! Anyway, that's all... :) This is **AU**. But the Moroi are still Moroi. Anyway, more detail and aspecting in next chapter.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bloodlines, nor anything else that needs a disclaimer.**

**Part 2**

I rode my bike to my sister Carly's flat because I needed to request a few things from her. Or ask her a couple questions. I'd hoped to not sound so absurd or conspicuous when speaking to her because no matter how nonconformist she may seem. Carly could still spread the word that I was helping out Moroi nonetheless. It's sad that I don't trust my own sister, but Zoe proved to not be so abiding when keeping secrets when I told her about how I think Moroi could get the same treatment as Dhampir because they still think humanely. She gave me this funny look and soon told Father about what I said. Oh, the fury! it was when I was grounded for a year and made to watch a video six times where it showed humans being tortured by the vampires. It was so graphic, that after I was done watching the video I puked. I went through five buckets, and lost a great amount of weight. I was traumatized for many years, but obviously not so much anymore.

When Carly's flat came into view it appeared that she was throwing a party. Oh, great and I needed to speak with her privately.

Chaining my bike to the steps that connected to her front door, I saw someone familiar open the door and come down the steps. It was Brayden.

"Oh, hello Brayden," I greeted politely, "Carly invited you to her party?"

He smiled and stopped in his tracks. "Oh, Sydney. Hello to you too. Yes, Carly invited me to her party."

"She isn't passed out drunk or anything?" I asked. "She managed to set down the Chateau Sisqueille?"

He laughed rather shortly and stepped closer to me. "Well, actually it wasn't Chateau Sisqueille it was The Bronx. She had a lot of those cocktails."

Unaware that he was standing very close to me, probably trying to size me up, I ran up the steps urgently. "Bye, Brayden. See you in the enquiry office tomorrow morning!"

And that was that. I'm sorry he couldn't ask me out like a normal girl would want, it's just that now with all these worries on my back I needed to focus.

Walking inside I heard jazz music that filled the room. Carly did love to hear scatting, and I enjoyed it as well but why in the heck did it have to play this loud? I could barely hear myself breath.

"Um, excuse me?" I said to a tipsy woman who leant against a wall holding a glass of red wine. "Have you seen Carly Sage, the hostess of the party?"

She gave me a yuck look and replied, "above my pay grade."

Which meant, "Don't ask me."

Her accent was swanky.

After questioning the whereabouts of my sister to five guests, and checking two rooms in the apartment I finally found her. She was in the bathroom re-doing her make up.

When I walked in I checked the shower, and looked-over the room to make sure no one was in here.

Quietly shutting the door, my sister done applying the red lipstick on her lips, I finally spoke.

"Carly," I said in the calmest and most natural demeanour I could muster. "Um, I need to speak with you about something."

She gave me a bright smile and turned and looked at me. "You know Keith proposed?!"

"Huh?"

Okay, my sister could have a sense of humour. So, maybe she was trying to be funny.

"Very funny Carly," I said sarcastically. She looked like she wanted to object to what I said, but I didn't pay any mind to that. I was only focused on the topic I needed to discuss with my sister. "But seriously, um... We're having a review test at school tomorrow. I jus' wanna know if you remembered those hand outs Father used to give to us and make us study for _hours_."

She had turned back to the mirror and was putting on eyeliner. She raised her eyebrow.

I thought she was fazed by what I said, but really. She was only thinking.

"Uh, yes." She thought for a minute. "Wasn't it bull about what would happen if we were involved with vampires in any way."

"Yeah, I think so. But do you remember what they said?"

"Hmm..." She undid the one roller from her hair and clucked her tongue. "Well, yes. They said that if you were to hide them, you were to be sent to a camp in Arizona that was like a regular camp but with therapeutic classes and some counselling, if you were to befriend one it's the camp and after you're time at the camp you're sent to a mental ward - for a couple days, or taken to Palm Springs to be recruited in the Warriors of Light army. Well, only the men are. Women have no choice but to go the mental ward. If you get romantically involved with one... Pixie sticks! I forgot - oh wait! You are to be executed or... Sent to a Mental Ward for shock treatments."

* * *

That night I laid in bed listening.

I heard rain outside. It were to rain tomorrow, and the day after that. I knew that because when it were to rain was when I was to take Adrian and Jill under my wing, into hiding.

People don't think a war is going to happen, but I feel it under my bones. The Warriors of Light were training extremely hard, but they always trained hard. So I felt sorry for who was ever up against them.

The reason I bring up War is because I don't feel like I've fulfilled anything. I feel like I'm just some naive teen girl who isn't known to all the evils of the world. When I see homeless Dhampirs on the street I do want to offer them food or, lend a hand but I knew very well, that if I did such thing that would be a red flag.

Yet, if I help out these creatures. Adrian and Jill. I'll feel like I fulfilled something. I don't know how long I'll keep them in hiding, but I know one thing. I'll have to be cautious.

* * *

In the morning I woke up really groggy because I had trouble sleeping. I couldn't go to school because some working men were coming in to install a hinge in the attic door, and a couple extra locks. They were to also add some things in the attic like extra cubbies, another trundle bed, a medium sized pantry, and a radio.

"You have relatives movin' in?" A worker asked me as he came in carrying the parts to the trundle bed.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they come from New York. They're Alchemists in training, such as I."

The man nodded in understanding. "I see... I used to have this one friend who used to be in the Alchemist org."

"Oh, um what's his name? They may mention him at school a lot." That was true. People who tend to escape from the bouts of Alchemist Schools or drop out of any Alchemist schools are usually ostracized. They mention this one young man a lot...

"Marcus is his name."

"Oh." I knew who he was. He was on the blacklist. People at school say he used to be a top student who was top of the class. But they say he suddenly and simultaneously went on a rebellious streak. And after a couple of weeks of just trouble and nonsense he disappeared. "Um, I can't recall ever hearing of him, nor his name."

The worker shrugged and walked up the steps to the attic.

After the workers were done with their work I paid them. As soon as they shut the front door I went up to the attic.

Hm, it was spacious, homey, but rather cramped if you ask me. Hopefully, the Moroi wouldn't mind having to kind of duck down when entering the attic.

It wasn't exactly small in size, but there was little space. They at least had the essentials. A tiny kitchen was located in the corner of the attic; a small fridge, a sink, a gas stove that had to be lit with matches, two pantries and a larder.

After the kitchen, came a – do I even call it a bathroom? Really, it was just a bucket, another bucket but larger in size, and some washcloths.

I know what you may be thinking that this is no way for anyone to handle their bladder or personal hygiene. At least there is a door, and I had to be cautious. And just because I want to help out these creatures, doesn't mean I'm still not wary of them.

The trundle beds made the room look decent, and there was a desk in the corner of the room. I don't know if they were educated, but that didn't mean they couldn't write. They could use it to write letters.

Rose told me Jill was about 14, or 15. I remember it being the same digits Zoey was the age of. So, maybe the desk was where she could do her homework when I take material - for Jill - from the Alchemy Jr League school. Wow, I now just remembered that I needed to send a letter to a secretarial school telling them I were to enroll there. When really, all the utensils and learning books they'd send me would be for Jill.

Before the workers had arrived I had received an (Anonymous at first) ration of money. I didn't particularly know whom it was from. But there I saw a rare Moroi Court symbol in the corner of the envelope. I'm not ignorant on learning about where some of the vampire species come from, it's just that I would be learning about such things in school this year, and my father, just before he kicked the bucket was beginning to teach me about the Moroi's out-of-America accommodations.

No, I wasn't gonna keep the envelope. I burned it. The ration of money didn't come with a note or anything, but I somehow knew this money wasn't for me to use on myself, but to use on Jill and Adrian.

* * *

Later in the day when I felt like everything was in order, and tomorrow I'd be on my way to finding Jill and Adrian I decided to visit the boarding house where my mother and sister Zoe resided.

You must be asking why I don't live with them, or why they don't live with me.

I'll explain.

My parents had "reconcilable" differences. In this day in age there is no such thing as separating or divorcing. My Dad simply kicked out my mother as he put it, when Mother was the one who chose to leave. I had wanted to go with her, but I simply couldn't become free of the reigns that the Alchemists had on me. They still have a hold on me...but it's not really tight like it was before.

Continuing, Zoe had chose to stay behind with me as well, and Carly, she was in New York with a couple of friends during the time of the separation. She was having a fun time and being free from Dad's grasp, she wasn't thinking about family.

But, if she hadn't moved out she would've chose to go with Mother.

So, my mother moved into a boarding house. It wasn't the most luxurious place on Earth, but honestly, it was more homey than the house I stayed in. Father's house.

When he died of a sudden illness a year after the separation, Mother had custody of Zoe and I once again. Zoe wasn't so happy about it. She was jealous of me because I could stay in Utah, and she had to go to the 'wretched' boarding house in Nevada and live with Mother.

The only reason I could stay in the house in Utah was because I was an Alchemist, and I was almost of age; I was near eighteen years old, my record was clean, and my marks in school were exceptional.

All in all, I do regret my decision. I could be happier in Nevada.

Yet, I'd hate hearing planes flying over my residence every night when I'd go to sleep. Since there was army bases and war preparation going on.

Uh! I didn't even know if I was happy. Right now I only wanted to be welcomed into the arms of my mother. And so I was.

We had my favorite meal that night, a noodle dinner that my mother said originated from a place in Europe. The main course had a red sauce that tasted rather sweet at times, more than I'd like it to. Overall, it was still a good meal.

Zoe was MIA. She was out with a couple friends, and probably wasn't gonna be home until after eight, and I couldn't stay up all night waiting for her. I'd miss my train in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the plan is taking action next chapter. This wasn't exactly a filler, but hopefully you're getting more of the time/decade the story is set in, and how Sydney is feeling about everythin'.**

**Replies: **

**GwennyDee: Thanks. Your review is much appreciated. I'm glad that her Father won't be much of a problem as well. Sydrian meets next chapter. So, stay tuned.**

**DG, out.**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloodlines series. I also don't own anything else that needs a disclaimer.**

**Part 3**

I was clad in a peacoat, had on simple Mary Janes with polka dot socks, and a hat with a fine white ribbon. It was the right attire for when you were helping out the outsiders.

I'd gotten a chance today to meet with Rosé because I'd told the Alchemist faculty that I needed to learn more about a Dhampirs diet since I hadn't gotten to question such things from the last field trip at the prison. They didn't seem to care since they knew very well that I was a well established being, and I could handle things without the acknowledgements of others.

"Sydney, I'm glad you showed up!" Rose Hathaway said, trying so hard to suppress her emotions. We were again separated; I was talking with her through a door. It had a little slit open in the middle of a door where I could see her face. I sat in a chair. She stood up. She looked excited and happy. Not miserable like I'd first seen her. "Because Adrian communicated with me in a dream. He told me where him and Jill are. They are in Park City."

Of course they'd be there out of all places.

In the fall and winter in Park City it could get all murky and cloudy, as well as in early spring. Moroi like places with not too much sun. Anywhere like California and Florida was out of the question.

"So, how could he communicate with you in a dream?" I asked, perplexed. I knew myself as an alchemist should've known such inquiries of a Moroi, but you see, there are reasons why I haven't graduated early. My father doesn't tutor me anymore. "Is it part of his elemental power...?"

Rose smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. it's Spirit."

"Oh." I frowned. "I've never heard of spirit. I've heard of water, fire–"

"I know Sydney," Rose interjected. "It's rare to Moroi. I don't know much about it either. All I know is Spirit users can dream walk, see auras, and other potpourri that I've forgotten."

"Is Adrian the only spirit user?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I have a friend who lives out of the U.S. who is a spirit user."

Before I could question her further an alarm blared signaling the meeting over. Before I parted from her Rose wished me luck.

I walked out of the prison feeling more nervous than ever.

* * *

Carly was always a doll. Even when I kept things from her it seemed like she always knew what I needed.

I owned a bicycle but not a car. Do you know how expensive those things are? One of her rich ex-boyfriends had bought her one. It was a Lincoln Zephyr Club Coupe. It was a rare tan color. I thought to name it Coffee because with milk that's what coffee looked like. It was the colour of this vehicle.

Carly even said I could have it - when I had only needed to borrow it- because she always took mass transit, or the bus line.

A car this nice, Carly was odd minded to leave it sitting on the side of the street all the time.

Nonetheless, no questions asked, she gave me the car, and before you know it I was taking a two hour long drive to Park City.

You know, I never realized how much propaganda there was. Every billboard I passed there was an illustration of a vampire with a bloody mouth holding a pretty women who appeared to have been bit on the neck; her body limp.

With words such as: **_DO YOU WANT ONE OF THESE MONSTERS WALKING ON YOUR TURF?_**

**_CREATURES OF THE NIGHT WON'T STOP TO THINK OF THE LIVING!_**

**_YOU REALLY WANNA GO AGAINST THE WARRIORS OF LIGHT FOR THIS?!_**

It was rather funny if you asked me, but somewhere inside of me seriousness crept.

Maybe I was doing something really damned. Maybe I would rot in Hell with the creatures... Oh, what was I doing?!

I wanted to turn the Lincoln around badly, and go back home to my safe haven. I would forget about Rosé, never knowing she exist.

But what if my class were to visit the prison again, and I'd see her? I would hate to see the look on her face.

Yet, if anyone such as my school mates, family members, and anyone who knew me as a squeaky clean Sage knew what plan I was helping to execute the evil creatures, I could never live this down. My Dad is probably turning in his grave. Darn. Darn. Darn.

I must've been out of it for a bit because when I stopped over on the side of the road to take a breather. A man knocked on my window.

Stepping out of the car I wanted to see what the man needed.

He looked to be in his fifties, he looked kind of funny in what he wore. Green suspenders, some brown shorts, with dress shoes and grey socks. He looked like a Leprechaun. I almost laughed, but immediately held it in when I realized how serious his face expression was. He stood by a grey pick up ( it looked like a Plymouth) he probably drove.

"Lil' Lady," he said a gruff voice. "Are you alright? You seemed out of sorts. Nearly crashed into you from behind. You about ta run outta gas?"

"Uh, no sir," was my reply. "I had thought I saw a snake on the road. It was nothing. Sorry to trouble you sir."

"Where ya headin?" He asked for the heck of it.

"Um, Park City."

"Oh, well I'm headin' to the Wasatch Mountains."

He must have wanted to earn some game, or kill some meek animals because that's what people did in the Wasatch Mountains. It were to become a resort but it hadn't been finalized, and probably never to be finalized at the rate we're going with war and what-not.

"I'm visiting family members." I shifted my hands to my side and smiled a friendly smile. "What are you going to be doing in the Wasatch Mountains?"

"To hunt some moose with my girlfriend, Sally..."

All in all, it had been a petty conversation. The man just being friendly and citizen like. His name was Malachi Wolfe. He loved hunting Moose, and he liked meeting people. That is what he told me. I didn't say much about myself, but I more-so asked him questions about himself. Like; how to moose hunt, and if his girlfriend (Silver Tooth) Sally was right now waiting for him in the Wasatch mountains.

That last question ended our conversing, but before we parted ways he gave me a weapon, while in the process telling me, "you're a pretty lady, and I wouldn't want any funny men wanting to harm you."

He gave me a warm smile, and that was all.

* * *

It was perhaps around noon when I entered Park City. It had a village-esque scene to it, and it looked quite homey. Rose told me they would probably be located somewhere in an alley, in some boxes.

I couldn't believe my ears. Adrian and Jill, despite being Moroi, were living in the worst conditions. Rose had told me to not get all worked up when she saw my reaction.

During the visit this morning she also told me a human like me were to be with them because that's where their source of food came from.

At first, I thought that peculiar because I could afford food for them. But then I'd forgotten they needed the blood. A nauseous feeling crept up on me then.

Blood. That video my father had shown me. They couldn't possibly turn on me. That would be pish! That would be ridiculous. Ungodly. THEY were ungodly. Uh, my feelings about these creatures of the night were in a mix today.

Before I went alley snooping I went to a small diner to get my coffee fix.

After eating a minuscule amounts of waffles and chicken I decide to finally start snooping around.

Moroi these days did seem to have a dreary existence, so when there hadn't been a shown sign that Adrian and Jill were here I began to grow frustrated.

Cripes! Cripes! A bunch of cripes!

See, when I try to help someone out this is what happens. I get let down, and the plan doesn't work. Darn. Darn. I needed to go to a telephone booth and call Brayden. Maybe I would accept his offer of a date.

Relaxing my shoulders, beginning to move from the standing-still position I was in in the alley I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

The persons hands were cold, sending chills down my spine.

Oh, cripes!

What would happen if I were to be taken advantage of. I WAS vulnerable and unarmed. Wait... I wasn't unarmed.

"Shit!"

I dropped the knife that I held in my hand and saw him. A Moroi. He should be glad I used the handle of the knife.

He held his stomach, arching his back in pain. "Ya know, if you punched me in the gut! It would've hurt a lot less!"

I open my eyes wide, my tongue gotten by a cat.

It was Adrian, and from the corner of my eye did I see a girl with brown hair and freckles that might've been Jill.

* * *

"D'ya smoke cigs?" He asked me nonchalantly as he lit one for himself. "You don't seem like the type to smoke. But the pretty ones surprise me."

I made sure I didn't blush at that last sentence. Yet, that didn't stop me from fidgeting slightly in my seat.

I made sure to have the "feeder" seated beside me.

Therefore, Adrian was sitting between the feeder and Jill, and Jill sat juxtaposed to the left-sided door.

Sorry, I just wasn't comfortable with them yet.

"Uh, no thank you. I don't smoke." I looked at him from my peripheral vision. "Um, I really don't mind you smoking in the car now. But, just don't smoke in the house. Please."

He shrugged, blowing out a big puff of smoke. "Well, Jill and I aren't ever gettin' out that house of yours, since we will be goin' in to hiding, right? And I won't ever have the opportunity to go outside..."

I sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry, but I don't want a reason for high authority to ever come to my house. Especially if a fire suddenly comes about and you two would be inside."

"What's your name, again?" He clucked his tongue. "Was it Sage. Like a spice?"

"Sydney. Sage."

He nodded his head. "Okay, Sage."

Oh, I sure did want to correct him. But I didn't. My focus needed to be on the road. _Thirty more minutes, and we would be home._

I just needed to keep on telling myself that.

Thirty more minutes...

"Sydney," Jill squeaked. "I'm sorry, I know we have a couple more miles until we arrive at your residence. But I really need to use the bathroom."

"Can you hold it for a little while longer?" I tried sounding nice, and calm. But vampires were frustrating.

She shook her head, and Adrian put out his cigarette on the seat.

That really bothered me.

Unusually irritable I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I didn't like those bite marks on Dorothy's neck. That made me even more irritable.

So, honestly, point-blank, I didn't mean to yell "NO! YOU CAN HOLD IT FOR THIRTY MINUTES!" To Jill.

* * *

** A/N: Well, more to come. Next chapter will go more into on how cautious Sydney will need to be, and how risky she is being with things. SYDRIAN! They've met! :)**

**KyKat: I'm glad you noticed this had a some-what component to the Diary of Anne Frank. You'll get the real essence of the hiding next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. :)**


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Bloodlines. Never. Goes to Richelle Mead.**

**Part 4**

_A young fellow with glasses, donned in a pressed suit ( as well as donning the familiar lily on his cheek) walked around the familiar neighborhood with a check board. So far he'd found no houses suitable. Suitable to research in._

_Him and his staff from the Alchemist College knew war was coming around soon, meaning research were to be done. They would need a house that didn't have a large quantity homed inside. It would help it if the house appeared to be isolated from the rest. That would be perfect actually._

_Nope, that ruby colored house with toys lying in the yard would be a naive choice..._

_A perfectly built brick house with withering foundation. Despicable._

_Stanton and his superiors did say this neighborhood were the finest in this Utah town, but why oh why was it so unkempt?_

_Honestly, reader. It didn't looked at all unkempt. If you were walking around in this here neighborhood, it would seem like the perfect example of a Stepford utopia. The houses were aligned correctly, good colour coordination...but if you were a conforming Alchemist member you would think much differently. Thinking of all the technicalities._

_The fellow continued to walk around the neighborhood with a clipboard. No such luck in finding the perfect house. Though it was rumored or theorized that a late superior had lived in this neighborhood. Jared Sage was whom. But Jared Sage had been such a secretive man, what were the chances of a high ranker living in this unkempt-ville?_

_Walking further along he saw another house with potential. He passed it first, then he doubled back._

_It was on a steep heel, was isolated in all four dimensions, and the style of the house appeared so modern and in style._

_Ian_ called Stanton.

* * *

_Sydney_

This was the only time it rained today. No, this was the second time it rained today since it had rained when I'd woken this morning.

When we got out of the car I hurriedly got them inside the house. Right now it was a full throttle pour, and I didn't want them smelling like wild animals. Especially when I could be a neat freak at times.

If I hadn't mentioned before, Adrian and Jill were clad in a lot of clothing I'd brought a long with me when I'd taken to finding them in Park City. I don't think anyone would notice them. I made sure they had crouched low when getting out of Coffee because Moroi were tall and slim in height.

"Sydney, where is the bathroom?" Jill asked urgently, taking off her hat and coat. Throwing them onto my couch. I flinched. "May you please direct me to it?

If it were Zoe to have been asked such a question, especially by a Moroi she would've directed them up to the attic, (or reported them most likely, but this is my situation.) No way in heck would she have ever allowed a vampire to use her porcelain throne.

If Carly had been asked such a question she would've perhaps hesitated, yet surely she would've let them use the restroom downstairs.

That is what I did. I showed dear Jillian the restroom that wasn't located in the attic, despite how anxious it made me feel that a creature of the night was using the bathroom I used, and visiting guest would have used. Once Jill walked inside the bathroom and shut the door I swallowed my pride, and walked in a fast pace to where Dorothy and Adrian stood. Well, where Dorothy stood. Where did Adrian go?

I tried questioning that to Dorothy but she only gave me a dazed look and walked up to the attic. Wow, I am starting to think "feeders" disgust me more than Moroi. No comparison to Strigoi whatsoever. They were the Devils creation most definitely.

Walking around the house I finally found Adrian. He was in the kitchen invading the cabinet where my father's best wines were kept.

Walking over to the young Moroi man, immediately do I snatch the alcohol away from him. "What are you doing in here, you should be up in the attic with Dorothy!"

He gave me a lazy smile as he took the bottle away from me. "Don't ya keep any real liquor around here...? Your aura is yellow."

I snatched the bottle away from him again. "Go up to the attic! Jill is probably up there now. Stop being a nuisance, I'm trying to keep you two safe."

I wanted to grab his arm and immediately march him up the steps myself, but he soon did listen to me.

I reminded myself to put a lock on the cabinet just in case some prying hands were to come prying again...

* * *

"Okay, Dorothy your bed is in the left corridor from my bedroom." I pointed her to the direction left from the attic door. "I will bring your bag to you after I show Adrian and Jill their accommodations."

She gave me the same dazed look before heading to Zoe's old bedroom.

Yes, out of all the rooms in the house did I give her Zoe's. I would've given her Carly's old bedroom but Carly does visit occasionally and does sleep over. So, if she were to find a drudge-like human being sauntering in her bedroom, that would cause aroused suspicion to escalate from her mind. My parents bedroom was of no need to be occupied.

Sighing in wariness I finally entered the attic, and already had Adrian lit another tobacco stick.

"Cigaret. Out. Now."

Adrian smiled at me for a bit and shrugged. "Don't be such a stiff. I'm almost done with it."

"You could have at least had the decency to smoke it in the bathroom, or somewhere that isn't caution to starting a fire." Honestly, I thought he would've been the one to follow orders when first given, especially when he was the only man under the roof, and he (I at first thought, now don't) was a gentlemen.

Looks can deceive alright.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to a tiny shut in window that was located by the desk. "Okay, here. I'll open this. And you'll be happy. Alright?"

I simply ignored him and let him do whatever. If he wanted to be an annoying twit, go ahead, but he needs to realize how risky this situation was...somehow.

"Jill?" I said to her, getting her attention–since she did appear to have dazed off somewhere. "Um, are you educated?"

She looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Adrian lit a cig on purpose, jus' to make you angry." She said this in a weird voice; it sounded faraway.

I gave her a look of perplexity. "Come again?"

Adrian who was looking out the shut-in window spoke. "Rose didn't tell you did she?" His voice was solemn sounding, that devil-may-careness have gone away.

"Tell me what?"

He laughed, putting out his cigarette on the window seal. I tried really hard not to cringe at that, just needed to remind myself to dust it off later.

Adrian looked at me kind of funny at first, but proceeded to speak.

"Well, Lily Friend I thought you were educated on Moroi, but obviously not...further ado, I will tell you Jillian Mastrano Dragomir and I, Adrian Ivashkov have a bond."

"You two are very close?"

"No, I brought Jill back to life..."

I didn't want to hear anymore of it. It was one thing that they were creatures of the night, but their magic, and their elemental usage drew the line.

Bringing someone back to life was unnatural and false to the natural changes of the world, and the circle of life. It was impractical and imbecilic.

Therefore, I interrupted Adrian by nodding my head as if I heard every single word he said. "Yes, Rose did tell me such things."

He didn't seem to believe me, but shrugged and sat down on the trundle bed.

Now was time to go over things with them.

"Jill and Adrian, I would like to go over some things with you two." I clasped my hands together, pacing back in fourth across the room. " because if I don't go over these things with you, you will be more prone to being found out you are being kept here..."

Immediately, I began to explain to them that they couldn't move around, talk, and do whatever in the start of the day until I came up. Reason why I have to do that is for cautionary reasons. I'd hate unexpected visitors to be here and somewhere out of the blue(to the visitors eyes) they see a Moroi and dial the emergency number.

About to go further into my lecture I heard someone ringing a bell at the front door. Meaning someone was visiting unexpectedly.

Cripes.

"Okay, you guys stay quiet, and put."

I walked briskly down the stairs to the front. At such an hour who would think to show up? Carly was a telegrapher, working odd hours, she wouldn't show up here at this hour. Brayden, I hadn't called him yet, so who in God's name was it?

I straightened out my dress to reassure my look was presentable.

Opening the door I was indeed gobsmacked when I saw who it was at my steps. Dressed in conservative colors, in a dictating stance, they all wore stiff smiles. The alchemists. Well, some of my classmates and superiors. Were here. Standing before me. Their cheeks shining with the familiar sulphuric lily.

Okay, this wasn't oxymoronic at all. Alchemists were here in my house, sitting in my living room, while two vampires were upstairs.

"Sydney Sage, I'm again sorry for your fathers passing," Donna Stanton said as she and the rest of the alchemists sat across from me on a sofa. She was an aid at the school I attended. She was an alright person, she followed rules, expected perfection out of everyone, and was pretty safe on everything she did. She wasn't technically a friend, but she was someone I went to meetings with. "And sorry for the inconvenience on your behalf for being here. We only need a few minutes to explain our visit, and intentions."

They were acting pleasantly. Maybe they didn't know about the Moroi hiding up in the attic, and the feeder.

I nodded my head. She continued speaking.

"Your house, or the late Jared Sage's house has an exquisite design to it." She looked around as the other Alchemists nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you've heard about the war, the Warriors of Light being stationed to foreign lands, and certainly much more. But, I'm sure you haven't heard about the testing that is needed to be done."

I shook my head. "Um, I know of nothing. What is the testing that needs to be done?"

"Well, the testing that needs to be done is part of something we cannot reveal to you – yet." She glanced at the grandfather clock and tensed up. "But we need to use your house for this experiment. And your house seems fit."

I didn't know what to do. At first I wanted to laugh, cry, and then object to such obscenity. No, no way they could stay here. Especially when I'm hiding Moroi. No. Zilch. Nada. Uh-uh.

"We'll only need the house for a couple of minutes each day," Ian hesitantly, and awkwardly-so did explain. "Sometimes at random we may show up. Yet, the earliest we get here is 4:00am, and the latest we get here is 6:00am. The earliest we may leave is 5:00pm, and the latest we may leave is 8:00pm. We'll show here Monday through Wednesday."

Then a silence.

Maybe Stanton and Ian were waiting for me to speak. To oblige for their research team to use this house. And therefore I did agree to let them use my house because simply I knew it would've been suspicious if I'd objected, and told them to leave. I didn't want to to give them a reason for searching my house, or keeping me on close watch. I did hear it through a grapevine though that the Alchemists do hire private detectives and hitmen to do some things for them. If you know what I mean.

Therefore. That is when I realized how risky this was all becoming.

* * *

**A/N: I'll update this weekend. Hopefully this was an alright update...Oh, no! The Alchemists are coming into the pictures more! Like, literally. Uh! **

**KyKat: Well, it seemed to be very simple on how she snuck Adrian, Jill, and Dorothy into the house. I would've perhaps added some obstacles. But, not yet. It's getting more the interesting. Hopefully. Anyway, you're awesome for reviewing! Is there any characters that you hopefully want to be a part in this story? Trey? Angeline? Eddie? Marcus?**

**Guest: THANK YOU! You're review made me very happy. But you're a guest and well, can't ya go by a name? I don't like calling you 'Guest' like you're a nobody. Anyway, continue to follow this story if you want to read it to unfold. :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, :D**

**SYDRIANNNNN!**

**Did you notice any Sydrian hints?**


	5. Part 5

**_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Bloodlines by Richelle Mead.**

**Part 5**

**_Adrian_**

I missed home.

I missed where all my people were.

I knew where I belonged, I knew when to eat, I knew when to go to sleep and wake up, I knew when to enjoy myself, and to have a reassurance.

I forgot what reassurance was.

Was it a state of being content? Was it keeping the faith? I mean, come on, what in the hell was hospitality? This damn bloody war, these freaking phoneys who call themselves the Warriors of Light, and that damn propaganda. Wow, just wow, my friend.

I didn't like having to wash myself in a bucket, and using the bathroom in a bucket. I didn't like sleeping on some hard bed that was practically the hard floor. I didn't like shortening my smoking just because it caused a "fire hazard." Wow, that dame could be such a stiff.

You know, I'm sick of seeing those freaking phoneys with the lilies on their cheeks everywhere. I'm sick of seeing those pretty little sun symbols on every front door. Saying: **WARRIORS OF LIGHT PROTECTED**.

I'm sick of seeing a sad Jill, and a sad and miserable Rose who I visit in my dreams. I'm sick of trying to fight off this stupid darkness of spirit that needs to be numbed with brandy. I could just march down stairs and raid that liquor cabinet that is taunting me. But I can't-or it's my head!

If I were questioned what life meant, and what it was I couldn't answer the question.

I've just found out from the lily friend that Jill and I won't be able to make any noise or come down stairs(like we were ever givin' the option.) because those Lilly stiffs were doing their non-beneficial research down stairs.

"Sage, I've run out of cigs." Is what I told her after spending a week in this place. I sat at the seat close to the only window in the room. I could finally look outside once the stiffs left. It was about seven o'clock. "Can you buy some?"

She sighed, giving Jill some 'school work' and walking out the room, she soon came back with a fancy case of Cigarettes. "Here. But don't smoke so much in a day, and someone today from downstairs thought they smelt smoke coming from up here. They were about to come up here. How many times do I tell you not to smoke in here? You smoke in the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah. I'm sorry. I won't do it next time."

Sincerely. I was sorry for doing that. But doesn't she understand that I keep on forgetting that the Alchemists are down stairs? She told us that these stiffs were to be doing research down stairs so last minute.

Any-who, she still manages to quickly don a weary face expression. "Please?" She shook her head. "It's terrifying down there. When I think someone wants to go upstairs, and whenever they ask me, I have to think up some excuse. I have to fix them lunch, and help them with research. Do you think I want to put off school for this?"

I was admittedly a bit caught off guard by her tone. But why should I be feeling sorry for her? She had it all! A nice home, a nice career path(in a way), she looked like any other stiff I see walk the streets when I'm looking out the window. She had a future. Jill and I didn't.

"Well, Sage," I said with a cig in my mouth. "I'm sorry. Maybe Jill and I'll leave, since according to you we're threatening your perfect life."

I got up from where I sat and grabbed my torn houndstooth jacket that'd been laying on the bed. "Come on Jill. Let's hightail it outta here before the stiff starts squalling."

"Stop it Adrian!" Jill yanked her arm out my grasp. She stay seated and continued to focus on the study work that laid before her. "I need to still do this."

I rolled my eyes and cursed under my breath. Terrific. This little swank wants to be Sage's puppy. Just terrific.

"Well, I'm going." Is all I said before making an attempt to open the door and walk out the attic down the steps. My hand was on the door handle, and before I even turned it the stiff spoke.

"You're making a bad decision."

I laughed, "no, I'm takin' a chance."

This is when she started to grow nervous. "Okay, Adrian. What is it you want?"

Did she really want me to stay here?

I turned around to look at her.

Along with Jill, she gave me a scared look. I knew that Jill was giving me that look because she didn't want me to go. Sage was giving me that look because she didn't want me to go out of her house since I was a creature of the night and all, and her dignity and defiance would be squashed if someone saw me walking out of her house.

"Well, I do want some brandy."

She looked away and rubbed her temples. "Seriously?" She looked at me in irritation. "You're using manipulation?"

"No..."

Nope. I wouldn't use compulsion; if that is what she meant. No matter how tempting such a thing was, I found myself lowering the reigns on that.

"N-no, I just want a good drink." I frowned and stomped my way over to her, my jacket in hand and all. "I mean, PARDON for how irrational I am being, but I haven't had a good drink for ages!"

She wasn't looking me in the eye. She simply walked around me and out the door.

No words were spoken betwixt her and I for the rest of the evening.

* * *

I didn't like it when such a time came.

The time where spirit got worse.

I mean you'd think at such an age I'd grown into spirit and start thinking idyllic things. But that isn't the case. They're more like anti-idyllic.

Why couldn't peace find me? I'm still so insecure over the fact that Rose doesn't want me to love her, and I'm still scared for my mother. She could be being tortured right now. I don't hold so much sympathy towards my father though. How can I? He shipped most of my people here, He had something to do with the decision of sending people like me to the chambers of Hell.

Maybe if I got a fix, perhaps I'd be okay.

After I fed from Dorothy's neck I walked back to my room. I lit up a cigarette and sat at the window sill again. Man, I felt awfully lonely. Taking a glance at Jill who was asleep in her bed, I saw her frowning in her sleep. She must've been having bad dreams. Maybe I'll sleep walk in her dream again for a night to keep her from those bad dreams. But there was so much spirit I could use.

I'd been nodding off to sleep when Sage came in. She still held a look of reclusiveness and baggage. Her hair was pinned up all over the place, her face plain as day. But she still wore her same long sleeved front day dress. The same navy blue stripes.

Then did I notice the liquor in her hand. It was a cheap brisk brand. But what were I to complain about when I needed this drink badly.

"Here." She tossed the bottle to me looking all embarrassed.

I immediately opened the bottle and drank about half of it in one go. I felt slightly buzzed, but I felt the darkness of spirit coming to a tyrannical downfall.

"You don't have to leave yet," is what I told her when she about walked out the door. "I have to talk to you about somethin'."

She didn't say anything, looking undecided wether or not to listen to me, but her decision was made when she sat on the bench that came between both trundle beds. She sat with an uncomfortable posture and made detached eye contact with me.

It still amazed me how stiff she could be.

"Well, I first want to thank you for takin' in me and Jill," I said with a nonchalant look. "I never got to thank you. And you may not know, but we're not the only creatures in this area who need help."

She frowned, "why you're welcome...- she paused - but what do you mean you're not the only creatures in this area who need help?"

I laughed. "Wow, Dame. I thought Rose told you things. Guess not. Well, I'll tell you I know this one guy who's a Dhampir. He needs some help."

I hadn't been looking at her, but I glanced at her for a second. She looked to be contemplating something.

"But I only agreed to- to, help you and Jill out." She said with frustration. "This isn't a boarding house. It's not like I can turn this into a Moroi academy or anything."

"I know." I shrugged, and let out my cigarette on the window sill when she wasn't looking. "I wanted you to give it some thought. Rose use to be good friends with him. His friend was electrocuted. The guy escaped from tragedy, and now he's homeless somewhere in this town. In some dank alley."

"How long has it been since his escape?"

"Two months the latest." I got up from where the window was and walked to the trundle bed. "I'm not trying to burden you. I'm just telling you that there are more of us in need of help than you know."

She stood up and nodded.

Straightening up a curtain she gave me a weary look, grabbing the half empty bottle of brandy she sat it on the desk. "Don't have Jill drink this."

I cackled softly. "She's barely at the age to marry, why would she drink?"

"You drink."

I ignored her remark and got into the trundle bed. "Ya know stiff, I thought there was a reason for you having two trundle beds. Guess not."

She frowned again. "Well, maybe my subconscious was telling me something."

I turned off the lamp on the nightstand. And before she left the room. I said to her, "thanks for the brandy."

That last remark she said told me something about her.

* * *

**Author's Note: okay, Sydney's narrative next chapter. There will be a new character appearance next chapter! :) sorry, for such a short chapter.**

**KyKat: Thanks for the idea and review. Very appreciated. You might know who the Dhampir is! :D**


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bloodlines series by Richelle Mead, nor anything else that needs a disclaimer.**

**Part 6**

**[**_A young Dhampir man sulks in the alleys clad poor garb. His stomach growls, a harsh sudden noise. Clutching it, he looks up at the sky hoping for some redemption. His hazel eyes are glassy, a twinkle is shown in them for he is fearing of having no-help. But his wish of course is ignored, he soon wanders off in search for second hand food and happening._**]**

* * *

**_Sydney_**

Today I was coming to say goodbye to Brayden. For he was to go into the service today, and to show my compassion I thought to show up since I knew - apparently - that no one from his family was going to show up due to other commitments they all had.

At first I was wary about leaving those creatures at the house, but Adrian said he were to keep a watchful eye out, and that he would promise not to creep downstairs. Even though the Alchemists weren't to show back up until Monday, I still thought it wise to remain cautionary. Besides, I was still thinking about what Adrian told me.

It wasn't just Adrian and Jill who were to be hidden.

But more of their kind and Dhampir as well?!

Rose didn't go into specifics with me. But it's not like she ever does. But, what did Adrian want me to do? I'm now just getting used to them staying at my home. And it's been nearly two weeks since I moved them in.

I also longed for school, but I wouldn't be able to go.

After the alchemists are all done with their research then I can.

The weather was beginning to cool and wind began stuttering about as I walked to and towards the train station entrance.

_Geez, I really hoped Brayden would show his gratitude when I came_, were my thoughts as I tightened my pea coat around me.

The train station that I came to was located a good way north of town, which meant I had taken Coffee. I'd promised myself not to use the vehicle anymore, but guess what? I did because I HAD to.

But before even coming to the train station I made sure to buy more pens for Jill and to pay Rose a visit.

The visit hadn't gone too well.

Apparently, she'd gotten into a fight before I arrived. The person she fought had been a long time nemesis of hers.

So, before I could even enter the building I saw Rose being put into a cage outside of the building, she didn't see me, but I saw her. She looked really really angry and her appearance had seemed like she'd been trampled with.

"What has happened to this one?" I asked with nonchalance, trying to portray the role of a prejudiced Alchemist. Two men were situating the cage and all "Stirring up trouble I suppose?"

Guy #1 laughed dryly as he locked the cage tightly. Bolt after bolt after bolt!

Rose still didn't see me.

Guy # 2 was yelling nonsense at the Dhampir. "You nasty blood whore! Stop moving around, and you'll get out of punishment sooner!"

_Rose hadn't been moving around._

Guy #1 shrugged, and then replied to me, "This creature got into a nasty damned fight with some cell-mate. Messed her up pretty bad. This Dhampir here will be spendin' a night in the Chamber Yard."

"Chamber yard?!" I exclaimed in bemusement. "What on Earth is that?"

"It's practically Earthly Hell for creatures like her." Him and and his co-worker then lifted up the cage. "Now get out the way will ya?"

I did as told. Rose still hadn't seen me. But I don't think I wanted her to, feeling so sorry for her I prayed she'd be alright.

Now, walking into the waiting room at the station my eyes immediately scanned the room in search for Brayden.

He should've been in the colours that represented the Warriors of Light.

Yet, I still couldn't spot him.

Walking over to where train schedules were. I realised there was only a minute until the train Brayden got on was to leave when I looked at a small clock on a north wall.

Cripes!

I walked outside to where trains went and came.

It was only then did I see Brayden.

"Brayden!" I yelled to him. He'd been about to board the train, he stopped and gave me a startled look. I immediately ran to where he was "I just wanted to say bye, and good luck in the service. I'll be praying for you." I then gave him a hug and a genuine smile.

He smiled and said, "Thanks Sydney! When I come back I'll marry you!"

"What do you mean?!" I shouted over the noise of the train and people. "You aren't even my beau yet!"

"I know. But I'm going to ask you for your hand in marriage!" He then took my hand and squeezed it. "Just wait for me."

"Okay. I'll wait for you Brayden."

The warning bell have rung Brayden let go of my hand and boarded the train, I didn't feel really vulnerable. Just melancholy.

* * *

It was the evening time and I'd just attended an Alchemist lecture class. It was such a headache for me for some reason. There wasn't any loss of interest about the lecture, it was merely my thoughts.

The professor only seemed rather ignorant. He said when vampires first see a human being they immediately go in for their prey and bite their heads off.

So, it became very tempting to question the professor. And so I did.

I asked him:

"Professor which breed of vampires do such thing? Moroi or Strigoi?"

His reply were:

"Does it really matter? They both enjoy human blood." That caused my classmates to roar with laughter.

I didn't even press on the topic. It would've only made me frustrated.

Taking the short cut way home on my bike I cut through an alley. It seemed empty and completely harmless despite the night have come.

Therefore, I won't blame myself for what happened next.

In exchange for my imbecilic ways, I biked into the alleyway and my arm was suddenly grabbed and so I was-yanked off my bike.

My legs felt cement, but the rest of me was pressed against someone's body. A man's body. My bike was scattered somewhere off to the side.

Don't think I didn't scratch, bite, nor scream. I sure did. But it's like there was cotton in my mouth, my screams seemed soundless. My bites were easily avoided. My scratches weren't having no affect.

His hands traveled to my shirt, but his hands rested on the collar of my shirt. "Don'tya try screaming lil dearie." He clamped his hand over my mouth, and took my hat off, and piling my hair to the side to where it exposed my neck, his breath sent immediate chills down my spine.

No, no, no.

This would not happen to me. Where was that knife Wolfe gave me?! Darn it, I kept it back at the house because I thought it wasn't really ladylike to carry a knife around.

Where was my satchel? My precious precious satchel.

Tears sprang at my eyes. I was hiding Moroi, and now I'm going to be killed and drunk from by a Strigoi. I really am damned.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The wretched fellow abruptly bellowed out in pain. He immediately dropped me and crouched onto the ground, feeling for something on his back. "NOOOOO! I thought there were no mo' of you."

Humans? Why, we were the majority of beings in this world.

Yet, what came out of the shadows shocked me.

It was a Dhampir.

He had on a brown coarse hat, his hair was a scraggly blonde from what I could tell in the dark, and he had this look on his face. I couldn't explain it nor worry about it yet, because when I saw what he held in his hand. The realization that came to me was that this Dhampir man saved me. And he would be put into hiding because there was something so genuine about him and indeed loyal. Why, it would be irrational to leave such a good Dhampir to die and drift into the abnormal.

* * *

After I mixed up the concoction that dispelled the Strigoi, I poured it into the liquor bottle - that I'd found in a garbage can and poured it all over the damned body. There was to be no smell of feces or death, his body were to never be seen again.

All was well.

Taking a look at the Dhampir I motioned for him to come over. At first he was timid, but eventually he did approach me.

"Are you alone?" Is the first thing I asked him. Looking around suspiciously I began to relax when my observation deemed to conclude that no one was around. The Dhampir gave me a stale look. "Reason why I may ask is because for your gentlemanly duties I was not taken advantage of- I am offering you a place at my humble abode."

"You aren't serious," were the first words that came out of his wimperish mouth. "Your people trick."

"We don't trick," was my automatic response. "My intentions are genuine, and-and I don't like seeing anyone look the way you look. Why, I already've seen people in your bloodline in tatters. Please. Adrian, this Moroi I know thinks I need to take in more of you people."

I sounded quite arrogant indeed, but he must know why I'm pulling such an absurdity.

He frowned, and shook his head furiously. "I'm not going to be an overstaying guest at your residence. I'm fine on my own. I'm fine a drifter."

I shrugged. "I'll tell Adrian I tried." Beginning to walk away the Dhampir spoke.

"Ivashkov?"

"Huh?" I looked at him with perplexity. "Come again?"

"Is it Adrian Ivashkov you speak of miss?" He gave me a sad smile and kicked a rock in the pavement staring down. "...'Cuz I know him."

"Um." Rose had told me Adrian's last name. But I forgot it so soon. What the heifer! I'll just confirm. "Yeah. That is who I speak of. What is your name?"

"Eddie."

Eddie...Eddie...oh! That is who Adrian was probably speaking of.

Adrian would be grateful for this. He would be happy.

"Eddie, come with me. I'm taking you to where I reside."

* * *

The pea soup was done. After an hour of slaving over a boiling pot full of this here green liquid. I could now present these monsters with a dish I dared wouldn't eat.

Putting three bowls of this stuff on a tray along with three glasses of warm milk I walked up the steps to the room Adrian, Jill, and newcomer-Eddie stayed in.

I know, I know. It was so unladylike to have two men and an underaged teen girl staying in a room together. I'll have to figure out new sleeping arrangements.

Opening the door I found a sleeping Adrian next to the window with a cigarette between his fingers that'd been chain smoked. Jill was sitting in the chair close to the desk that she always worked at, and Eddie was reading a newspaper. Jill was staring at Eddie like he was some type of exhibit I'd noticedt.

"Uh, hm, I brought you all pea soup," I said satisfactorily while setting them down on a small square shaped table. "I hope you don't mind peas."

While situating the bowls and such (focused and distracted) I felt someone delicately poke me in the rib.

I shrieked, spilling some of the soup in the progress. I turned around furiously and found a smirking Moroi boy whose name was Adrian.

"Don't do that." My voice was at a moderate tone. "Why do you do that? I'm trying to prepare and serve you and your commissioners some food, and you come up to me like that? Now I have to get up this mess on the table."

I turned back around to look at the mess, but some how it had gone away.

Adrian: "Jill don't scare the stiff. She might not like you doin' that."

Aha! Jill had used that element of hers. Water. Water it was. I had made the pea soup from water (and of course peas.) I didn't bother reprimanding Jill, I just needed to take a breather and get out of this room. It was stuffy and hot. And I couldn't think straight.

* * *

I decided to visit my sister.

Once I walked inside her flat I saw that she was holding a meeting along with this one ill-headed wretch of a guy named Keith. What was the meeting about?

The meeting was about showing support for the war. Raising money, and bosh-like things. The bosh-like things were about weddings, and about how ones sibling can be engaged to a fool.

Keith Darnell was to whom Carly was engaged. That stupid nymph.

"Before my soon-to-be-husband goes off to fight for our humanity, I would like to marry him. So I can say to all you folks that I'm married to a soldier who is fighting for our humanity and country."

Carly was saying all this transpired news she never had said to me.

"After one year of war, and hopefully it will end sooner than I think I hope that I'll be able to be helpful at the beneficiary foundations and headquarters."

Everyone clapped except me. I didn't like hearing all the hogwash my sister was saying because for one, my sister didn't seem like the one to work around guts and damaged bodies, she would puke at first sight, and besides, she had better things to do here. Like going off to a secretarial school or helping mother in Nevada. Not, doing something foolish which was marrying Keith Darnell.

"Sydney?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and focused on the person who had said my name. It was Keith.

"Yes, Keith?"

He gave me that conniving smirk that I'd only seen because of everyone's focus in the entire room being on me.

"Sydney, why haven't you been attending school lately?"

Was that any of his business? And why did he choose to ask now, when everyone was staring at me?

Yet, I couldn't leave his question unanswered. Besides, it was completely harmless.

"Some Alchemists are doing research at my house and I am helping them."

He had a look of surprise.

Carly then said, "You're letting them do research at father's place?"

"Yes, of course. Father was an alchemist, and I am one-in-training. Therefore, it only seemed fit for me to accept and to oblige to the whole project being conducted at the house." My tone of voice was matter-of-fact.

Carly frowned upon my reply, and Keith wasn't entirely impressed upon my response.

"They probably don't need your help, and you of course decide to lose your education because of conceited thoughts and decisions."

"No, they told me themselves, honestly. You can contact Ian and Stanton if you care to."

Keith chuckled. "Alright, Sydney. Just 'cause you're Carl's sister I'll do as you say. I'll contact them tonight."

All eyes on me I smiled and gave nods to everyone. Despite this horrible feeling had come over me.

I loathed Keith Darnell to bits.

* * *

That night, I decided that Jill was to bunk with Dorothy. It was the smartest thing to do(and the most respectful) and I was already sacked.

They were all hungry again, and therefore I heated up the pea soup and served it to them. "I know, I know. You'll all soon be tired of this soup, but I bought these peas off of the black market and these were the only things they took on ration," I said with leisure as I daintily set the tray of soup down on their small dinner table.

"You're gonna have to do that now?" Asked Adrian snakily as he sat up from lounging on his bed. "Wow, this war is really irrational."

"I have to go to Dorothy and Jill now," is all I said. I didn't want to get into politics with Adrian right now.

After playing old maid to Jill, Adrian, and Eddie I fixed myself some joe. Sitting down in an armchair and have relaxed myself, I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

SCENE

**[**_A young Moroi teen girl can't fall asleep. She glances at the sleeping figure of the human feeder on the cot, she then gets out of the feathery bed and walks out of the bedroom and silently and gracefully to the attic door. Clutching the door knob she opens it, and finally she bravely walks up the steps to her brother-like figure who was having a kindred dream of shear horror. She does what she always does to get him out of dreaming state. She shakes him and nudges him, and eventually after much of that he opens his eyes to which they relinquish a bright green hue and he sits up, and when he sits up he clutches himself to the Moroi girl. She hugs him and brings him to her chest and let's him cry. Cry those god-awful tears. She wants to cry with him, but she knows she has to be the strong one right now._**]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**GwennyDee: I;m hoping you will be patient, I honestly am hoping you will be patient: 'Cause people lose interest when enough romance isn't shown. Therefore, I'll answer your question and tell you that Sydrian will surely be on its way. Perhaps Adrian poking her meant something. I don't know. But I'll tell you Sydrian could be explored next chapter, or perhaps you could give me an idea or a suggestion? Just remember, this a SYDRIAN story! Thanks for reviewing, you. are. awesome.**

**KyKat: Well, it IS Eddie! I hope you are happy on how the meeting occurred! I genuinely thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Thank you KyKat and GwennyDee. Really, thank you! What will happen next? Ideas? Suggestions? You want any new character appearances? Ships? Perhaps Sydney will pay Rose a visit.**


End file.
